


Feeding is one thing, submission is another

by Miss17Understood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Queer Themes, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: “I don’t know about this?” I whispered, my fingers twitched nervously at my sides as I tried to avoid her gaze.“Don’t you trust me?” She asked, her voice low and steady. She was always cool and collected; it always seemed to put me at ease.I chewed on my lip and stared down at my feet as I finally answered her question. “Of course, I wouldn’t be wearing this if that wasn’t the case.” I gestured to the collar disguised as a choker that was fasten to my neck with just the right pressure. It was just enough pressure for me to always know who I belonged to.





	Feeding is one thing, submission is another

“I don’t know about this?” I whispered, my fingers twitched nervously at my sides as I tried to avoid her gaze.

“Don’t you trust me?” She asked, her voice low and steady. She was always cool and collected; it always seemed to put me at ease.  
I chewed on my lip and stared down at my feet as I finally answered her question. “Of course, I wouldn’t be wearing this if that wasn’t the case.” I gestured to the collar disguised as a choker that was fasten to my neck with just the right pressure. It was just enough pressure for me to always know who I belonged to.

“Then this shouldn’t be a problem, darling.” She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my upper thigh, the sight of my very supple thighs brought me back to the original anxiety I was having in the first place about her idea.

“You know I’m not very confident about... ya know.” I whispered, I looked up for the first time since this conversation started. I saw her face soften, she reached her hand out toward me. Only stopping a few inches before making contact, she stared into my eyes waiting for my permission. I nodded, she started to caress my cheek which relaxed my tensing muscles in mere seconds.

“I know it’s hard for you dear and you know what I always tell you.”

“I’m beautiful no matter what size I’m at, you let me know every time I submit to you.” I said, cutting in so I wouldn’t have to hear it again. It’s not like it wasn’t encouraging or nice to hear, it just I heard it enough. She gave me a stern look and I quickly said sorry under my breath for my rudeness.

“I won’t force you obviously, the power to submit is completely in your hands darling.” She said, her voice soft and sweet as she leaned into kiss my forehead.

“Do I have to give you an answer now, mommy?” I asked, a slight quiver to my voice as I felt myself shaking under her touch. It’s ridiculous that something as simple as a kiss could have me craving to be at her feet. Just her touch had me wanting nothing more than to give into her every demand and wish. However, when it came to this request there something holding back, an insecurity that I cannot shake away.

She smiled and petted my head as she said “of course take as much time as you like. Come talk to me when you’re ready.” I nodded before she stood up from the bed we shared.

She looked at me, something in her eyes switched telling me that our little game has come to an end. “Des I’m gonna make dinner. Can you find us something to watch?”

“Oh gosh finally! I been starving all day, Emily!” I said, my sub demeanor dropped almost immediately.  
Emily chuckled a little as she said “alright, alright I’ll make it quick then princess.” With that she left our bedroom and I got Netflix up and running while she was gone. Emily’s words continued to echo in my head as I scrolled through the endless list of horror movies that I have seemed at least twice already.

I want to incorporate food into our play, like use your hunger for food as part as your submission. Will you let me? I huffed as I thought about it, my relationship with food is a touchy subject. I never been diagnosed with an eating disorder due to my weight. However, I know starving myself for weeks on end in hopes of shedding some belly fat was not a healthy way of coping. Of course, I trust Emily to never take anything too far, as a mommy she sweet and stern. Always watching my language and eyes to see when to be tender and when to be rough with me.

She always managed to know when something didn’t feel right or if I was too out of it to continue a scene. I never felt unsafe with her, but this! This was a new level of scary. Food was a way for me to take control, to give that up and submit myself to Emily would mean a loss of control for that moment. All loss of control actually, I would be fully submitting myself to her. The thought of that sent a shiver up my spine and wetness between my thighs.

“I’m such a fucking sub!” I said out loud, my voice laced with slight annoyance.

“Yes you are, I thought we established this two years ago!”  
I jumped, flinging the remote to the tv into the void. I turned my head to see Emily leaning against the door framed. Her hand was muffling her giggling, I couldn’t help pouting at her for laughing at my pain. But at the same time, her giggling was really cute and I probably could forgive it just for that.

“How long has you been standing there? Also is dinner done?” I asked, reaching down to try to find the remote.

“Just long enough to see you staring off into face, and dinner is almost done. I just came to bother you for my own entertainment.” Emily said then poked out her tongue at me when she saw the look on my face.  
I managed to find the remote and said as I came back up. “Well ain’t that just lovely.” Emily walked over to the side of my bed, she reached out to touch my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. After a little bit, I looked up at Emily and she smiled a little.

“Thinking about what I said, huh?” She asked.

“Yea, don’t get me wrong. The thought of fully submitting to you is really hot and of course I trust you. I just-“Emily’s lips cut off my nervous rambling, she can always tell when I’m about to word vomit and send myself deeper into an anxiety attack. She pulled away once I relaxed into her touch, her hand moved up to my hair.

“Destiny, it’s fine. This shouldn’t stress you out, we stay where we at as long as you’re comfortable. If you wish to push the limits later, then I will be up for it. If you never want to push the limits, then that would also be completely fine.” Emily said, she placed her forehead to mine.

“But that’s just it! Just thinking about it, i start to get hot and I crave to submit to you completely. I just... my relationship with food is so bad. I don’t want this insecurity to hold me back, but also.”

“It’s hard, it’s always going to be hard when you’re leaving your comfort zone. Take a little more time to think this over, do your list of pros vs the cons that you like to do.” Emily said, her warm smile caused me to relax even more.

“Alright, I’ll think it over some more.” I said as I wrapped arms around Emily’s waist and pulled her closer to me. “You’re the best mommy any baby could asked for.” Emily chuckled at that before she kissed my forehead.

“And you are the best baby any mommy could asked for.” Emily whispered. “But now mommy gotta check on dinner. I let her go after that and watched as Emily left the room. I turned my attention back to Netflix and huffed.

“I guess the ABCs of death for the third time will work.”  
I don’t know when I exactly decided to just try the whole food submission thing. I remember I had a long day at work, and I was mentally and physically drained. I didn’t have anything to eat except a bagel that morning. My stomach growled and twisted itself as I headed home.

“Oh shut up.” I found myself mumbling at it as I held the wheel tightly and focused hard on the road. My phone rang, Emily’s nickname flashed on the screen. I waited till I was at a red light to answer.

“Hey Destiny, are you on your way home?” Emily asked, I smiled at the sound of her voice.

“Yea, I’m probably like ten minutes away.” I said, my voice low and quiet.

“Are you alright?” She asked, she can always tell when something was wrong; even when just hearing my voice.

“Yea, I’m alright just haven’t ate much today so I’m a little low of energy ya know.” I paused then took a deep breath before I spoke. “Mommy, can you help feed me.”  
There was a pause on the other line before Emily spoke in her caring dominant voice. That voice was soft and sweet to the untrained ear, but I heard that dangerous edge as she spoke. That edge is what sent a shiver of excitement up my spine. 

“Of course, mommy will take very good care of you when you get home princess.” I smiled, I could already feel the stress of adulthood melting from my shoulders. 

“I’ll be home soon, mommy.” I said, I could practically feel the smirk on her face just through the phone. We said our goodbyes and I tried very hard not run red lights on the way home. Emily stood by the door when I came in, she instantly kissed my forehead as she took my things from me and placed them down. I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach, I stood by Emily waiting for her instruction. 

“There my strong little girl, you make mommy so proud.” She said as she led me to the bathroom gently by the hand. When we got to the bathroom, I noticed that a bubble bath was all ready for me. Emily helped me strip like a mother would do to their child, plunging me deeper into little space before I even realized. She helped me into the warm bath and sat by the edge of tub to play and talk to me.

“Now princess, tell mommy why you haven’t eaten.” Emily said in that soft caring tone as she helped wash my back.

“Well.” I said drawing out the last letter. “Just didn’t feel like it.” I played around with the bubbles as I kept glancing out the corner of my eye to gauge Emily’s reactions.

“Well, baby girl since you been so good recently with abiding by your bedtime and working so hard. Mommy is going to reward you with pizza, how does that sound?” Emily asked, her hands slowly ran up my love handles. She gently rubbed the fat there, which sent a shiver up my spine and relaxed me even further into sub space.

“Yay!” I cried out in a childish tone, fully immersing myself within our little fantasy. Emily smiled then helped me out the bath, drying me down while I hummed a little tune. I swayed back and forth as Emily tried to get me stay still as she got me dressed in these bright pink PJ shirt and pants.   
Emily giggled then kissed my forehead before she whispered. “Mommy’s wiggly baby.” I giggled then grabbed at her shirt so she could stay close to me, I needed her warmth close to. Emily held my hand as she led me to our bedroom, she sat me down on the bed and ran her hand through my kinky black hair.

“Baby, I gotta go get the pizza. Can you count to 10 for me while I go grab it?” Emily asked in a hushed tone to me as she continued to pet my head. I quickly nodded and Emily smiled as she praised me. “Such a good little girl.” She then pulled away from me and head towards the door; only stopping in the doorway so she could turn around and nod at me to start counting.

I began to count to ten as Emily left, I listened to her footsteps as I continued to count slowly. I heard the front door open and close again, the once I got to ten, Emily walked in with the box in hand and a smile on her face.

“Such a good girl.” She praised before she came to sit with me on the bed. She sat the pizza box down and opened it, she pulled out a slice then proceeded to stare deep into my eyes. I could see the domination in them, once again that shiver of excitement rolled up my spine.  
She gave me her smile that dripped with absolute power as she spoke. “Now open your mouth, princess.” I obeyed with no question, she brought the pizza to my lips. Her free hand when to my stomach where she started to rub gently. I looked Emily in the eye, she gave me a nod then I bit down and started eating the pizza. Emily continued to feed me as she lovingly rubbed my belly.

“That’s a good girl, you are being so good for me. My chubby little girl.” She said into my ear in a hushed tone, I could feel the wetness growing between my thighs. I was growing more and more excited with every bite of the pizza and rub of Emily’s hand on my belly. I finished the slice and waited to see what Emily next instruction was going to be. She hummed, her eyes going over to the pizza then her eyes traveled back to mine. 

“Do you want to sit in mommy lap as you eat, baby girl?” She asked. I quickly nodded, already ready to get into position. “Alright come here, back to me.” I quickly did as I was told; I got into Emily’s lap with my back to her, I pressed my back into her so I could be as close as I possibly could be. Despite Emily being much smaller than me, but she always managed to make me feel so much smaller than her. It’s what I loved about her as a Dominant, and it’s what makes her effective as a Dominant.

“Now, Princess eat for me.” Emily whispered in my ear as she rubbed her hands down my arms to my chubby sides, then onto my thighs. I reached for another slice and started to eat as Emily’s ran her hand down my pj pants. I spread my legs a bit so she could get her hand between my thighs. I chewed on my lip as I focused on the movement of her hand, which got closer and closer to my heat. My breath hitched when I felt Emily drag her finger across my wet slit before gently rubbed my clit with two fingers.

“That’s a good girl, eat for me baby and mommy will continue to take care of you.” Emily whispered. I whined, trying to eat my pizza but also found myself focusing on the pleasure that rolled through as Emily rubbed my clit. Her finger did a circular motion and I couldn’t help focusing on that and being hyper aware of the flavor of really good pizza in my mouth. The longer I ate, and the longer Emily rubbed, the more the two seem to merge. Emily’s circling finger and my chewing; I could feel the pleasure growing with each second, moans slipped with each bite I took.

“Mommy!” I cried out as I felt myself getting closer, three slices into the pizza. Emily kissed my neck and smiled against it, her free hand began rubbing my belly once again. I felt myself melt into Emily’s touch, along with her finger rubbing my clit I felt like I was floating. The pleasure was building so much, I felt I was losing myself in the waves.

“Are you going cum baby.” Emily whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickled my ear.

“Y-Yes mommy, may I cum please!” I whined as I started grinding my hips against Emily’s hand.

“Yes baby, you ate your dinner and you been such a good girl for me. You deserve to be spoiled.” Emily whispered before she moved her hand to bit lower to push two fingers into my dripping core. I cried out as she moved and scissor her fingers inside me. I chewed on my lip as I buckled my hips onto her fingers, desperate to finally tip over that edge.

“Mommy! Mommy please!” I found myself chanting, Emily moved her hand that was on my stomach up to my bare tits. She massaged my left tit and lightly pulled and twist my nipple between two fingers. The added pleasure sends me closer to the edge, any second, any moment I would finally lose it all over Emily’s fingers. 

“Baby girl.” Emily whispered in my ear. “Cum for me.” She ordered in that tone of voice I could never resist. I cried out as my walls clamped down on Emily’s fingers. The waves of pleasure rolled through me as my climax finally hit me and I released completely all over Emily’s fingers and lap. I panted hard as I slowly drifted into orgasmic high, my head lolling back onto Emily’s shoulder. Emily chuckled and kissed my forehead before she gently moved my limp body, so I was laying on the bed. She quickly cleaned up the pizza and went to put it away as she took a slice.  
I laid there humming and smiling to myself, the new experience put me so deep into sub space. Emily came back soon after and climbed into bed next to me. I reached out to her, making grabby hands like a child. Emily chuckled then pulled me close, I placed my head on my chest as she held me.

“How was it?” Emily asked after a bit of silence passed.

“Really, really, really, really good?” I said, a huge goofy smile on my face. Emily chuckled and pet my hair as she looked at me lovingly.

“And the feeding part.”

“I didn’t think feeding would be that hot.” I whispered and nuzzled my head into Emily’s chest.  
Emily laughed a bit and said. “I have so much more plan, my mind has been running a mile a minute with scene ideas!” I giggled, I always love seeing her get excited about this kinda stuff. It’s the same type of pride that she took in her artwork.

“Well! I can’t wait to see how you’re going to make me submit to you again.” I said as I rubbed circles on Emily’s bare side.

“Oh, you’re going to love it.” Emily said then pulled me into a deep kiss which I absolutely melted into. She pulled away after a bit with a smile on her lips. “Next time I’m going to make sure to mark you.”

“And when that next time comes, I will be sure to wear it with pride!” I said, we shared a laugh then settled down. Emily turned on the tv and scrolled through Netflix for something interesting to fall asleep to. I nuzzled my head into Emily’s side, I looked up at her with a smile.

“Hey Em.” I said after a little bit, Emily responded with a hum.

“I love you!”

“I love you too, Destiny.”


End file.
